Poke Precure! Warriors of Spectra!
by InfiniteAngelBeatri
Summary: "In this world of despair and never-ending darkness,there is little hope.I cant let things go like ease Pretty Cure,Your our only hope" Kurai is just your simple girl with a big secret; She's chosen to be a legendary warrior to fight against the forces of evil! With the forces of evil to worry about, will poor Kurai find a way to survive? Rated T for language and mild gore.
1. Prolouge:Darkness descends

Hello Everyone! I am InfiniteAngelBetri, but you can call me Infin-chan for short:) Im here to start uploading a fan story that ive been thinking about doing for a while now. And its name is...*insert epic drumroll here* Poke Cure:Warriors of Spectra!\^0^/ I got the idea from randomly wondering what would happen if Pokemon and Precure were combined into one, and this is the result my brain thought of!:) Chapter 1 will be up shorty but untill then here is the spooky prolouge! OOoooh!~ *turns on flashlight and tries to be spooky*

Kurai:Hiya! Infin-chans OC here! Im gonna explain what Infin just said but not as confusing and hyper.

Infin:-.- *whacks Kurai*

Kurai:Ouch! Okay! Okay! Youre not hyper!0 Better?

Me:Much better:) *grins*

Kurai:Okaaaay then-.- moving on. If youve seen any or all of the Pretty Cure Anime seasons untill now her story is based on Pretty Cure but with her own fan characters,story,and villains. Every week She'll be posting a new chapter so stay tuned for more! The Cures in the story are based on Pokemon in the Pokemon Universe. Any questions? No? thought so. Now on to the story!:D

Prolouge;Darkness descends

Destruction and the smell of death lingers in the deserted of those fighting the darkness lay around a mysterious the girl and known and loved had been destroyed by this force and was left to cry girl,still in despair,decided to speak."In this world of despair and never-ending darkness,there is little hope. The candle flames of life that were lit here have all been burned out by the darkness"A tear streamed down the child's face. "I cant let things go like this. There must be new heroes that will take up this fight in their place!" 2 balls of light began to surround the girls body."Go! Find the chosen ones who suit you. I pray for your safety in your quest" The lights then shot up in darkened sky and girl clasped her hands together" Along with those lights,please Pretty Cure,melt this darkness our only hope"The girl then looked up towards the night sky.

Meanwhile at a unknown location...

"My lord,the maiden of light has sent the Star pacts to does milord wish of us?"Asked a woman in knight-like clothing."At this rate Pretty Cure will awaken and interfere with our plans"said another woman in a red jumpsuit."Cant we go to Earth and kill them already?" whined a girl in a purple dress. "Silence!" said their lord. and the girls obeyed. They knew better to very lives depended on it. "I understand your concern,"sighed their lord."but if we rush things we will get nowhere"The threesome of servants nodded in response. "Scarlet,come here" Their leader said to the red one. "Of course milord" said Scarlett. "You are to go to Earth and search for the whereabouts of the pacts. Should they find the chosen ones,before they awaken,kill them."the leader commanded.

"Your wish is my command,milord. I shall not fail you" Scarlett vanished in a red stream of light. "As for you two,go prepare dinner" The leader said. "As you wish!" Said the now two-some and vanished to carry out their master's command "Hopefully this batch of Cure wont bore me like the last" A dim light came on behind the leader,revealing the corpses of the Lords pervious challengers,they were the last generation of Pretty of horror crossed their faces as they died having failed in protecting their homeland,and their life. "Do try not to bore me this time,Maiden of light"The villain laughed as the scene transitioned to the depths of outer space.

What new darkness has loomed over the hearts of Earth,and the mysterious excatly is this "Maiden of Light"? What evil plans do these mysterious villains have in store for our soon to be heroines? these questions and more will be solved in Chapter 1 of Poke Cure coming soon!

Random fact! The story is called Purikyua o tsuku! Supekutoru no senshi! in japanese:)

Kurai:If you like the story so far, could you be so kind as to leave a review for Infin? Seeing people take notice to her story makes her so happy after all. And it helps her to improve for next time too! That way she doesnt complain to me about it either-.-

Infin:What was that again?0-0 *magically summons Madokas magic arrow*

Kurai: *gulps* Nothing!- *looks away*

Infin:Thats what i thought:)

Infin & Kurai:Thanks for reading! Until next time! Bye! *Kurai and Infin magically teleport*


	2. Chapter 1:Shining Start!

Hello everyone! Infin is here once again to bring you a new chapter of Poke Precure!:D

Kurai:And im the heroine of the story! So you must all obey me or else!:D

Infin:Yeah THATS a good way to be the heroine, scare people s***less so they'll run away and not read the story-.-

Kurai:Dont give me that look! It's their fault if they get scared and run away!

Infin:Want me to whack you in the head again?-.-

Kurai:Alright fine! I'll be nice just stop hitting me! Geez your as violent as Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki-

Infin:But i dont go around murdering people with a knife like a crazy person like she does right?

Kurai: you have a point0-0

Infin:Anyways, enjoy the first chapter!:D

It is a bright summer day in Sunlight City, kids are heading to another average day of high school. For 17 year old Kurai Houshima however, this day will change her life forever into a world of darkness,despair, and hope.

"MOOOM! Why didnt you wake me up im already late for school!" Kurai had long,black hair with hints of red at the ends. She was wearing a red and black t-shirt with blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers. "I tried waking you several times but you wouldnt wake up." Her mom replies sternly. "Yeah not even the living dead could wake her up!" Her brother Kuro teases. Kuro had black hair, a tiny figure, and was wearing a 'here's your nose. i found it in my business' shirt."Why you!" She stands up from her chair and chases her brother around the kitchen table. Her mother does a heavy sigh. "Shouldnt you be leaving for school now?"

"Ah! Almost forgot!" Kurai explains with a piece of toast in her mouth from breakfast. "Im off!" Kurai grabs the last remaining items needed for school and rushes out the door at super sonic speed. "Crap" Kurai sighs. "Im soo gonna get detention for this" Suddenly at the corner of her eye she sees a star flying through the sky "A shining star? In the morning?" She exclaims, surprised. She then looks at it flies away and sighs. "Yeah right, like there's any way that would be true...oh well" The star suddenly picked up speed and crashed straight into the ground with no warning as a pillar of light shoots up from where the light landed. "No way! It wasnt a star.. but a meteor!?" Her mouth wide open in shock. "Wait this isnt the time to be shocked. There might be people in danger!" Kurai picks up her bags and rushes to the city forest where the light her on the hilltop above stood Scarlet, a servant of the Chaos Queen "What luck, the pact led itself to me.." Scarlet smirks evily. "This saves me the trouble of hunting you down, Precure" She vanishes in a red light into the forest after Kurai.

-a few hours later-

"Gosh this is taking forever" moaned Kurai. She had been search for the shining star for 3 hours now. Kurai knew she was gonna have to think up some excuse for skipping school but for now, finding the thing that caused her to be lost in the first place was a little more important at the moment. "Its like finding a needle in a haystack but worse, at this rate ill starve before i find that light" She says as her stomach rumbles in anger. She had looked for the light all around the forest with no luck mom was gonna be so mad at her is she missed dinner and school now that she thought about it.

As if an answer to her prayer Kurai saw a twinkle by the tree next to her. Her face lit up in joy. "There it is!" She runs happily toward the light. As it fades she finds that it wasnt a light, but a compact. "The heck is this?" Kurai frowned. "I was looking all over for some girls lost makeup compact? I was so close to hunger over THIS?!" She throws it on the ground angerily. "Im gonna starve now because of you I hope your happy!" "Oh,I am" A voice answered her. She had a BAD feeling about this. She had watched a good amount of horror flicks to know where this was headed. And they usually didnt end well either. "Who are you?" Kurai turns sharply like a bear protecting its cubs. "Oh how rude of me!" Said the voice. "I should introduce myself before i kill you" The voice walks into her field of sight, revealing a woman in a red jumpsuit, brown hair in a ponytail, with a menacing look in her eye. "I am Scarlett of the knights of Ruin, hand me the Star Pact and i might spare your life"

"Star..Pact?" Kurai asks slightly terrified. "Yes. that thing you have is no ordinary compact nor should be in the hands of a mere human such as you" The woman walks closer inch by inch to Kurai as she is backed into the tree behind her. "I dont know who the heck you think you are.." Kurai glares at the knight. "But if you think ill let someone rude like you have this you got another thing coming! I nearly starved because of this thing there no way im gonna let it be for nothing!" "..Fine then." Scarlett draws out her sword resting on her back." Then die, here and now!"

At that moment it seemed that time itself had slowed down. She knew people say when you're dying life flases before youre eyes but she never imagined it would actually happen to her or that it actually happen in the first. "I dont wanna die.." Kurai thought to herself. "not like this." she starts to cry. As if in response to her tears the compact glows brightly as its light surrounds Kurai. Then there was silence and Kurai was gone. "Son of a.." Scarlett curses to herself. The chick was lucky she got away with her life intact but she wouldnt be so lucky the next time they cross paths. Scarlett sighs. "no use getting bent out of shape over spilled mil.k" She says as she turns to open a dark portal to take her back to her master. "At least i got a valueable piece of information to tell my master of. So the mission wasnt a complete failure." she starts to walk in the portal. "Now we know who the 1st of the chosen is." Scarlett laughs evily as she vanishes along with the portal.

-at an unknown location-

"Mhhh.." Kurai opens her eyes. "What happened?" She looks at her surroundings only to find she wasnt in the forest anymore, but some kind of light. "I must've hit my head harder than i though 'cause im preetty sure i was about to die!" She looks around for an exit, but to no avail. "Where the flip am i?!" Kurai screams in bloody rage. "I dont wanna spend the rest of my life starving in who knows where!" She sighs closing her eyes,hoping that this was all just a dream and that she was in school just like everyone else. Not searching for a silly compact.

"Kurai.."

Kurai opens her eyes in shock and turns around, but no one is there. "Hello?" She asks confused. no response. "Oh just great! Im so starved that im starting to hallucinate!" She hears the voice chuckling from somewhere. How dare this voice mock her from above! "Why dont you show yourself already? Im already having a crappy day! I missed school looking for some stupid compact thingy, almost died because of a psycho lady with big boobs what else do you want from me?!" She screams at the top of her lungs. "Im sorry" The voice replys back, this time sounding apologetic and kind. "I havent seen anyone else my age in years, i was rather lonely."

The voice solemly states. Kurai feels badly now. Was the person an orphan? Did she have no friends or relatives? Before she could ask any questions another bright light shines in front Kurai taking the form of a girl. Her hair was as pure as gold, she was wearing a white dress similar to that of a bride,but not quite. Her eyes were the brightest blue Kurai had ever was as if she was staring into the ocean itself. The girl clears her throat and begins to speak. "My name is Reim. I have been looking forward to meeting you Kurai" The girl smiles at Kurai like she knew her for years. "How in the world do you know my name? Have you been stalking me?" Kurai looks suspicously at the blond haired girl. Reim chuckles again. "Of course not. But im afraid i cant stay in this form for long, my time here is limited. While i still can i will tell you whats going on" "FINALLY!" Kurai thinks to herself. She'd thought itd never happen. "But first..would you like some food?" Reim magically summons a handbasket from who knows where,filled with loads of goodies and sweets along with a round table to set it on. Kurai's eyes light up in excitement at the sight."I thought youd never ask!"

phew! The first chapter is finally done! I feel kinda bad ending the chapter like this, but at least Kurai's safe and sound!:D

Kurai: Are you kidding me? I almost DIED for the sake of your story and thats ALL you have to say in your defense?D:

Infin:In my defense, i have a knife *magically summons a knife* why arent i using it?:0

Kurai: -sweatdrops- yeaah, i rest my case-.- Well, im gonna go try and get that knife away from Infin. Her and deadly objects do not go well together ill tell you that.

Infin:No! My knife! You're not having it!D: *runs at super sonic speed*

Kurai:Well, in the meantime please leave a review. It helps Infin to be inspired better and it'll save me a headache or two. Now if you'll excuse me...*starts running at super sonic speed* I have to take a deadly weapon from an idiot of a writer. Wish me luck! *disappears to chase after Infin*


End file.
